


Winter Shelter

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: While taking shelter from the bitter cold, you and your teammates Jacob Frye and Arno Dorian seek warmth from each other.I do not own the characters of Jacob Frye and Arno Dorian. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.





	Winter Shelter

With a couple of clicks, the door opened. As Arno, Jacob and yourself walked in, grateful to be out of the cold, Arno put away his lock pick set.

“Got to admit Frenchie, I didn’t think even you would be able to get that lock.” Jacob said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. 

“Wouldn’t have taken me so long if it wasn’t so damn cold. That and whomever installed that lock did it wrong.” Arno replied.

“Let’s find the light”

After a few seconds, Jacob managed to find the switch. Flipping it on, it revealed a living room decorated in what could only be described as shabby chic, with shabby being the operative word. 

“Ok let’s look around and see what we have to work with” you advised.

The three of you split up, you took the upstairs while Arno and Jacob looked around downstairs. Jacob of course went for the kitchen and took a quick peak inside the fridge and wasn’t impressed by what he saw.

Once finished, all three of you met back in the living room.

“Ok what do we have?” Arno started.

“Well the upstairs consists mostly of a master bedroom/bath that takes up most of the layout and a cedar closet. What about down here?”

“Down here we have a living room, kitchen, and a half bath. And if what I saw in the fridge is any indication, whomever owns this place hasn’t been here in about six months.”

“It’s going to have to do. We are still half way from our destination and the weather isn’t going to get any better until tomorrow. Much as I hate to do this guys, I think this is our best bet for the night” you said.

Arno and Jacob nodded in agreement.

“Was there anything edible that you saw Jacob?”

“Depends on what you mean by ‘edible” he replied.

“Ok, survival rations it is. Next question is sleeping arrangements” Arno said.

“Well the bedroom has a bed large enough to host a small orgy on it. I’d love to know how the hell they got it upstairs. So we could all crash up there.” 

Arno and Jacob regarded each other curiously. They didn’t look like they objected to it greatly but they didn’t openly agree to it either.

“Ok then…” you said, not sure of what to say next “How about we eat something and decide from there.

All three of you dug into your bags and pulled out the camping rations that you had for backup. They weren’t exactly fine dining but it was far better than the moldy bread in the pantry. All three of you ate in silence as you pondered the big question of sleeping arrangements. Any other time, you three had always managed to find a place where each of you could have a bed. But this wasn’t any other time.

“Well lass, how about you take the bed? The couch here will work for me.” Jacob offered.

Arno agreed “I can make do with the recliner.”

“Are you sure guys? Its going to get even colder tonight, we don’t know how well insulated this place is, if it even insulated in the first place. If we all sleep in the bed, we can keep each other warm.” You offered.

Both Arno and Jacob looked like they were seriously considering the offer. You could tell that something big was holding them back from saying yes, but neither one wanted to admit to it. 

“Very well guys. But let’s see if there are any extra blankets around here at least.”

Splitting up again, you went upstairs to check. Luckily you managed to find a couple of extra quilts in the closet and you took them back downstairs. Handing each one to the guys, you bid them good night and headed back upstairs.

Once they heard the door shut, Arno and Jacob started to make up the couch and the recliner. After getting underneath the covers, they lay in silence for a while, each one trying in vain to get comfortable.

While the guys struggled to get some rest, you changed into your shift, unbraided your hair, and climbed into the bed. Despite it being roughly the size of the room, it was quite comfortable. Much like your teammates downstairs, you found it hard to fall asleep. You also found yourself wondering why they had refused your offer. The three of you had been a team for a while and you thought you had a good measure of them. You trusted them more than most hence why you were ok with offering to share the bed with them. Both appeared as if they would say yes, but for whatever reason, it was no. But why?  
Back down in the living room, both Arno and Jacob were having no luck falling asleep. It wasn’t just the slightly uncomfortable furniture, nor was it the cold. It was something else between them. Arno was the first to sit up.

“Hey Jacob, you still awake?”

“Despite my best efforts, yes” Jacob replied as he reached and turned on a lamp. “Why did you turn her down?”

“Why did you?” Arno shot back.

Jacob thought about it for a moment. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, even to himself, he had actually had feelings for you for some time. He tried to deny it only to find himself thinking of you late at night, especially tough was watching you go into your room alone when all he wanted to do was join you. 

“You love her don’t you?” Arno realized. Jacob’s slightly red face spoke volumes.

“Ok sure, I love her. I have for a while now. What’s your excuse?”

“Well...” Arno started

“You too eh? I swear every member of the Assassin Brotherhood is sweet on her.” Jacob said, slightly frustrated.

“Well with someone as beautiful and skilled as she is, who wouldn’t be?” Arno ventured. “So why haven’t you said anything to her?” 

“I guess it’s because, I’m not sure she would go for another team mate. She’s mentioned before she’s been involved with others in the field only to have it not work out and to have people pry. Despite how open she can be, she’s more private than most realize.”

“I could see that. But still. I kept waiting for you to jump on the offer.” Arno said.

“If I’m honest, a part of me wants to walk upstairs and ask if that offer is still good. But knowing that you want her too…”  
The two master assassins sat in silence a moment as they pondered their problem. As much as both men desired you, both of them respected you highly as an assassin and as a teammate. Unlike Jacob, Arno had experience in being involved with a fellow operative, granted one on the other side and knew more than anyone how much a relationship could affect the goals of the brotherhood. Plus should she choose one of them, it would mean the end of their team. If she chose neither, it could compromise the team as well. What made you three strong as a team could easily break you as a team and both gentlemen knew it  
“Well there is only one way to find out…”

Still wide awake, you had turned the lamp back on and grabbed your journal to write. Trying to figure out the actions of your teammates, you found yourself dissecting all the possible reasons why they had refused. Any other time you wouldn’t have given it much thought, but their hesitation stuck out. Going through the reasons, you kept coming back to a few. One was that they were seeing other people and simply staying faithful. One was that they honestly didn’t mind sleeping downstairs. But one you kept coming back to and one you kept trying to dismiss was the idea that one or both of them were sweet on you. As much as the idea thrilled you, it also made you a tad hesitant. Say you got involved with one of them. If they were both interested, one would be left out and then, no team. If only one was interested, the other might still feel left out anyways. 

For the first time in a while, you found yourself giving both teammates serious consideration. Both of them had proven time and time again to be people you could rely on. Both brought unique skills to the table. Most of all, they treated you like an equal, which was something that was tough to come by as a female member of the brotherhood. You trusted them more than most, hence why the offer to share a bed. You knew you could do worse than a teammate but you also knew your feelings for them to be equal as evidenced by the many times both had come to you as you slept and given you dreams that you didn’t dare share with anyone. It was knowing that you had wanted to share a bed with them and disappointed at being told no that made everything come together and made you want them even more that cold winter’s night.

A soft knock interrupted you thoughts. “Come in”

Arno and Jacob walked in and both found themselves momentarily stunned by the sight of you in your shift and your hair loose. Neither one of them had ever seen you in such an intimate manner and they felt as if they were seeing you for the first time.

“Too cold downstairs?”

“You could say that” Arno said.  
Smiling widely, you threw the covers back and patted the bed on each side you. Arno climbed in bed on your left, Jacob on your right. Pulling the covers back over the three of you, each of you regarded the other.

“In order for us to stay warm, we are going to have to get a bit closer.” You teased them.

Smiling widely themselves, both Arno and Jacob slid closer, effectively sandwiching you between them. The feel of your soft skin and the scent of your hair instantly aroused them further, as was the fact that your shift had risen more, revealing more of your luscious legs. Now Arno lay behind you and Jacob in front, their erections pressed against you.

“Is this close enough?” Jacob asked breathlessly, hoping it wasn’t.

You pulled his face to yours “Not nearly enough” you whispered and kissed him deeply, running your fingers through his hair as he reached bellow to grab the end of your shift and pulled it over your head. Quickly making work of his own night clothes, Jacob’s lips met yours again and his hands found their way to your breasts, slowly caressing each nipple with his thumb. Torn between wanting to kiss you more and wanting to taste every bit of you, Jacob slowly moved his mouth down your neck, taking care to kiss both sides, remembering how sensitive your neck was.

Reaching your breasts, Jacob moved his hands and flicked his tongue, making each nipple harder with each movement. Once fully erect, he took turns sucking on each one, delighting in how much it made you squirm. He kept at this for mere moments before he traced his tongue down your belly, and after adjusting himself, he spread your legs apart, opened your lips and ran his tongue around your clit, fingering you as he did so. 

Taking in the whole scene, Arno watched with delight as you writhed and moaned at your teammates touch. Having removed his own night clothes, Arno slowly worked the length of his shaft, wanting to be able to enjoy the whole show. He hoped to participate himself but he was also quite the voyeur, and having such a show in front of him was sure to be unforgettable.

“Fuck me Jacob” You whimpered. “Fuck me, I beg of you”

Jacob briefly looked up, his eyes meeting Arno’s. Instead of jealousy, he was surprised to see a pleasurable look on his teammates face. Watching Arno work his cock in time with his own movements, Jacob briefly considered pulling you closer and fucking you as hard as possible out of Arno’s reach. But Arno was a teammate. Their pleasure was his as well.  
Lifting his head up, Jacob flipped you over, pulled you against him doggy style and slipped himself inside. Far longer and thicker than you imagined, your wet pussy stretched to accommodate him and both pleasure and bits of pain rocked your body with each thrust. 

Between waves of pleasure, you opened your eyes to meet Arno’s. Thinking it wasn’t fair that he had been lost in the shuffle, you turned your head to face Jacob. Eyes meeting wordlessly, there was mutual agreement and you turned back to Arno, both you and Jacob beckoning him to join you.  
Arno moved in closer, his own manhood ramrod straight and of impressive size as well. Lifting one of your hands, you took over for Arno, stroking his length with a firm yet gentle grip. Bringing him in closer, you ran the tip of his cock over your lips as if applying lipstick and swirled your tongue over the head of his shaft. Once sufficiently wet, you moved to swallow him, inch by inch until he was inside you completely. Moving slowly at first and caressing his balls at the same time, you sucked him as if he possessed the nectar of the gods. 

Eager for a taste of his cum, you steadily sped up, making sure to once in a while tease the tip of him before swallowing him hole again. Each movement of your skilled mouth served to make him moan louder and louder and as Jacob fucked you in time with your rhythm, Jacob’s own moans soon matched Arno’s. It seemed as if all three of you would cum at the same time.

Not wanting the pleasure to stop, each member tried to mentally delay their own orgasm. Each tried to think of something that would slow their pleasure without stopping it but it was no use. From Jacob filling every inch of your pussy to Arno’s delicious cock throbbing in your mouth, nothing would serve to distract you completely from your pleasure. It was decided that it was best to surrender.  
Arno ran his fingers through your hair as you sucked him harder. With each movement of your mouth, he felt that much closer to being devoured whole and he couldn’t get enough.

“Shall I come all over your tits or shall I let you drink from me? He said breathlessly.  
For all the pleasurable taste of Arno’s cock, a part of you did want him all over your tits. That part wanted to feel so dirty and yet you didn’t wish to let go of him. You sped back up again, taking him in all the way and caressing his balls with both of your hands. Moaning as you worked him, Arno gave in completely, cumming harder than he ever had before and releasing his hot seed down your throat. As he slowly went lip, you pulled off of his cock, making sure to leave small kisses up and down his shaft and to lick those last bits of cum off of his tip. 

Collapsed on the bed, Arno watched as Jacob’s work continued. Jacob greatly enjoyed being behind you and gently spanking that fantastic ass of yours, but he knew at this rate he would come before you did, and that was not to be done.

Briefly pulling out, Jacob lay flat on the bed and guided you back onto him. Letting you take control of the rhythm, he marveled at the sight and feeling of you riding him, from the movement of your tits, to the flushing of your skin, Jacob was entranced. Knowing you to be a woman in full control of your own pleasure and having no shame in your pleasure was very pleasing to him. 

It didn’t seem possible to you, but it felt to you that Jacob was even harder than before. Not used to having a man letting you take full control was quite intoxicating and knowing that he was comfortable enough in himself to let you do so made you love him even more than you already did. Briefly opening your eyes to meet his, you pulled him up to meet you and wrapping your legs around his waist, found a rhythm that delighted you both beyond words.  
Pulling him in for a kiss, he whispered against your lips  
“Will you come for me? Let me feel you all over me?”

Holding tight to Jacob, you rode him as hard as you could as your orgasm grew, finally it reached its peak, and crying out for all the gods to hear, you came all over Jacob, harder than you ever had before and harder than you ever thought possible. It was mere moments before Jacob followed suit and all three of you slipped into darkness. The darkness slowly gave way to light as you realized it was morning. Slowly stirring, you wondered if last night had just been another of your erotic fantasies until you felt warmth on both sides. Slowly opening your eyes, you realized that last night had been no dream and that you were in the arms of the two men you loved and trusted more than anything. Both men were still lost in slumber and though you knew that all of you had a mission to complete, it would have to wait. The whole world would have to wait.


End file.
